


Day 23 - Bleeding Out

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Whump, Angst, Blood, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt, Unconsciousness, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Alec came to in his living room in a pool of his own blood.What happened? How did he get there?(stick around to find out!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if Teen and Up is the right rating or if it should be mature. so if you think I rated it wrong pls tell me.

When Alec came to, his entire body hurt. And he could barely lift his head. And it was cold. Why was he so cold?

He blinked, tried to clear the fog clouding his mind.

He took a deep breath- which was a mistake. Sharp pain flared up in his side. He raised a shaking hand to touch his side. His shirt was stiff. With great effort, he pushed himself upright. His hand registered something on the carpet.

His eyes widened. Blood. The carpet on his left side was caked with blood. His head began to spin. He blinked several times before lowering his head to check where the pain came from. Which would also have to be the source of the blood. That would make sense right?

Black spots danced across his vision as he looked down, but he could make out the dark red stain in his shirt.

And that was when it all came back to him.

The suspect had managed to hurt him and before he could continue fighting, they had knocked him out. He hadn't even been able to see their face, too focused on trying to determine the extent of the injury.

When he had woken up, he had realised they'd taken his phone and wallet.

He had put pressure on the wound by wrapping his jacket around his torso- it had been the only useful thing he'd had at hand- and gathered his strength.

Then he had made a break for it. Running no matter how much his body hurt, how much his legs protested. No matter how sick he felt as blood oozed from the wound, soaking the fabric. He hadn't really paid attention to where he ran. Just away. Out of the cold.

Which lead to him ending up here, unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

He didn't know how much blood he'd lost. But by the looks of it... it was a lot. He didn't know how long he'd been out. It still looked like early morning so it couldn't have been too long. The sky had a yellow- No, he was getting sidetracked! He needed to focus on the important thing.

Which was... which was... that he really needed to call an ambulance!

He groaned and crawled to the table, his body protesting with every movement. His breaths coming even faster than before.

With a shaking hand, he reached for the telephone. He sank onto the floor into a sitting position. But the phone slipped from his grip.

He cursed and grimaced as he strained to reach it.

Pain pulsed in the wound and in his head. He took a few steadying breaths and dialled.

After the call ended, Alec just lay there, waiting, trying to calm his breathing. But it wasn't much use.

He leaned his head back.

Talking had made him realise how dry his mouth was.

He closed his eyes.

They'd be here soon. It would all be alright. He'd just have to wait. It would be alright.

And with that last thought, he slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Even before he opened his eyes he smelled it. That sickening, chemical smell.

He was in a hospital.

Of course. What else had he expected?

His body didn't hurt much, he felt a faint tension from the wound. But that was it.

Carefully, he cracked an eye open, hoping he would be alone.

No such luck.

He closed his eye again and pretended to be asleep. He didn't need Miller scolding him or fussing over him.

Several minutes later, the door opened and steps came closer to the bed. He suspected a nurse coming by for a check-up.

"Has he woken up yet?"

Oh.

It was Daisy... His heart clenched painfully.

"No."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright," Miller said, her voice calm and reassuring. "Your dad's tough. He'll make it. Even if it's just out of spite."

He almost laughed at that.

Daisy did. She gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're right."

The bed dipped and someone took his hand.

Daisy, he guessed.

She caressed the back of his hand and squeezed it a little.

His heart ached at the gentleness of the gesture.

After several minutes, she let go and gently put his hand down on his belly.

It quickly got uncomfortable as the weight of his hands pressed down on his belly. So he shifted a little.

But suddenly a sharp pain ripped through his body. He gasped and his eyes shot open, hands flying to the source of the pain.

He doubled over.

"Dad?" Daisy's scared voice cut through the haze. "Dad, what’s happening?"

He took slow breaths, trying to find his voice. " 's alright." Something must have happened to the wound. It was the only explanation.

He winced and tried to calm his breathing. Because with every breath he took, there was a new spike of pain.

Daisy inhaled sharply.

"It's alright, I'm fine." he tried to reassure her.

The wound was getting strangely warm beneath his fingers.

Alec vaguely heard the door open. Then urgent shuffling filled the room.

"The wound re-opened, he's bleeding again!" a nurse said.

Well, that explained it. He tried to open his eyes, to catch Daisy's eye, to reassure her.

A nurse pulled him onto his back, pushing his gown to the side. The sudden cold on his skin made him shiver.

But Daisy didn't look up, her eyes were fixed on the wound at his side.

He gritted his teeth at the renewed pressure and dull pain.

Miller had wrapped her arms around Daisy and caressed her arm.

Breathing got a little easier as he saw Daisy lean into the embrace.

Miller looked up and saw Alec looking over at them.

He mouthed 'thank you' as their eyes met.

  
  


After the wound was patched up and the nurses had left, Daisy went back to sit at his bedside, careful not to touch him.

She didn't want to hurt him again...

"What happened?"

"Hm?" he frowned, tried to work his way through the pain-induced haze.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Chased someone, wasn't fast enough, they got me." he took a few careful breaths. "They also took my phone-" another clipped breath. "and wallet." He tried to take a deep breath and winced.

Short breaths it was then. Ugh.

Daisy felt tears well up in her eyes. It hurt to see her father like this. His chest rose quickly with the quick breaths he took. He almost wheezed a few times.

"You should have called for backup," Miller said.

He glared at her. "Didn't have the time." Another short breath. "They would've gotten away."

"They got away as it is  _ and  _ you got hurt. It's not an ideal outcome either way."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I saw a chance and I took it."

"You could have texted me," she insisted.

He grimaced. "Miller, just leave it be."

"Promise me, you’ll call for backup next time." she pleaded.

"Alright." he sighed.

"You can't keep being this reckless. One day you might not come back," she added quietly.

He looked up at that. Saw the worry in her expression. Then his gaze shifted to Daisy who was looking at him the same concern in her eyes.

He took another breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Miller was right. He couldn't risk getting killed. Daisy would be heartbroken. He couldn't do that to her.

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
